Showdown in Konahana
by BNGwarrior
Summary: In a town where the law can not hold it's own and feirce bandits rule the land, a cry goes up for someone, anyone who will do what needs to be done. In Konohana, a cry went up for a hero, and what they got was a legend.
1. The Town of Konohana

**I thought I'd put a little bit of a western/scifi spin on Naruto, kind of like Firefly or Trigun. Review and tell me what your think.**

**I don't own anything**

Showdown in Konohana, Chapter 1, The Cry Goes Out

In the peaceful town of Konohana, there was very little trouble and everyone knew everyone else. But there were 10 figures in the town who kind of stood out among the rest. The first 3 were the co-owners of the InoShikaCho Saloon, Ino Yamanaka, head of the town brothel, Shikamaru Nara, the town priest, and Choji Akimichi, who pretty much ran the saloon and worked as the barkeep. The next were Neji Hyuga, mayor of Konahana and his wife Tenten. Next was the town sheriff, Rock Lee. Then there was Neji's younger cousin Hinata and her two suiters Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Finally was the town doctor, Sakura Haruno.

Now, Konohana was a rarely visited town, and for good reason, many of the local residents were not exactly human. The Hugas and Shino were all vampires, Kiba and Lee were a couple of werewolves, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were a couple of demons, each with their own particular ability, and Sakura was what one might call a fallen angel.

Although anyone who would go into town would not find any trouble unless they had started it, and they were usually dealt with accordingly.

There was only one small problem with the peaceful town: the Sound Trio. Dosu Kinuta, a bandaged man with a fake right arm, Zaku Abumi, who had hallow arms and guns in his palms, and Kin Tsuchi who carried a small batch of explosive needles.

They were a fierce bunch and no one in Konahana could stand up to them. Before long, a cry went out for anyone who could do something about the Sound Trio. For months, the town received no help until one day, a man rode into down. A man with a long orange coat, blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. His ride was named Kyubi and the short double barrel revolver magazine rifle shot gun that was slung on his back was called Rasengan.

As he dismounted his ride and made his way to the mayor's office, many faces turned to look at the new comer, curious as to who he was and what he wanted. When he entered the mayer's office, he also found Sheriff Lee standing with him.

"Mayer Huga, Sheriff Lee, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The man said. "I'm here to help."

* * *

**And that's all I'm gonna go with for now. If you like it review. I'll write a new chapter ever 10 reviews until it is finished.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Enter Naruto

**I don't own anything**

Showdown in Konohana, Chapter 2 Enter Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Lee asked. "As in 'Shadow Clone' Naruto, or 'Nine-Tails' Naruto?"

"That would be me." Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"You've heard of this man Lee?" Neji asked.

"Every sheriff has heard of him Mayor Hyuga." Lee said. "He's a hired gun. He's an assissin, a hit man, a bounty hunter, he's just about everything under the sun."

"Well, I don't like to brag." Naruto said, giving his grin again.

"I want to know what brings you to Konohana." Lee said, his hand resting on the safty button that would turn on his guns.

"I heard that the Sound Trio was giving you folks some trouble." Naruto said, his face becoming serious. "I've got personal business with the entire Sound Gang and I think this may be the way to finall get their attention."

"The Soung Gang!" Lee shouted. "What kind of vendeta would you have with one of the deadlyest gangs in the entire nation?"

"They took everything that was importent from me." Naruto said. "Everything but my ride, my gun, and what you see before you."

"I see." Neji said standing up and placing his hands behind his back. "And what will your little war do to my town Mr. Uzumaki?"

"At the most, a little bit of damage, about half the town knowing those bastards." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Half the town?" Lee screamed.

"Enough Lee." Neji ordered, not taking his white eyes off of Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki."

"Naruto, please."

"Very well, Naruto, I don't want my town to become a war zone, nor do I want any of the townsfolk injured." Neji said.

"Well, with the Sound Trio already here, you're on the gang's radar, and if I take care of the Trio, they're going to send somemore of them this way." Naruto said. "Trust me, I know how they think." Neji was silent, stroking his chin, weighing his options.

"Very well Naruto." He said finally. "Along with getting rid of the Sound Trio, you may also stay here in the town. Your logings will be for free, however, whatever kind of damage befalls this town will come out of your payment. As well as the Town of Konahana itself will keep half of the bounties that are on the Sound Gang's heads."

"That sounds fair." Naruto said, stepping foward and raising his hand. "Mayor Hyuga, you've got yourself a deal." The two men shook on is.

"Neji, you can't be serious!" Lee screamed. "This may be _your_ town, but it is also my duty to uphold the law and I refuse to let this man stay here! His kind always bring trouble!" Before Neji or Lee could even blink, Naruto had drawn his Rasengan and shoved it into Lee's mouth.

"What do you mean, 'my kind?'" He growled.

"Naruto!" Neji snapped, placing the tips of his fingers against Naruto's neck, a small gun barell appearing out of his sleave. "Get that gun out of my sheriff's mouth or else I will be force to shoot you." Naruto stood for a second before he pulled the Rasengan out of Lee's mouth and slid it back into it's holster.

"Next time, you'll be having an out of body experience." He growled, turning away from Lee and Neji. "The perminent kind." And he left the two of them alonel.

"Neji, he's just as crazy and dangerous as the Sound Trio, maybe event he entire Sound Gang." Lee said.

"I know." Neji said. "That's why I want you to work on getting a message to perhapse with them here it will help balance out our old problem with our potential new one."

"Yes sir." Lee said.

* * *

As Naruto stormed out of Neji's office, he bumped into a young woman wearing a very fine white dress, knocking her to the ground. 

"Oh, jeeze, I'm sorry." Naruto said, offering his hand to help the woman up.

"That's all right." The girl started, but then trailed off when she saw Naruto's face. As she took his hand, she felt herself blushing up at the young blond haired man. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "The mayor just hired me to take care of your little sound problem."

"Neji did?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he your brother or something, I see a lot of similarities between the two of you." Naruto said.

"We're cousins." Hinata said, still unable to take her eyes off him.

"Um...can I have my hand back?" Naruto asked with a smile. Hinata looked down and saw that she was still holding onto it. She gasped and jercked her hand away, blushing 10 diffrent shades of red. Naruto just smiled. "Well, I'll see you around Miss Hyuga." Naruto said as he made his way out. Hinata stared after him for a long time, long enough for her sister-in-law Tenten to come over to her.

"You know that Shino and Kiba aren't going to like the fact that you're staring at another man." She said, snapping Hinata back to Earth. "And I definetly know that Lee and Neji aren't going to like that you're staring at _that_ man."

"Tenten," Hinata started.

"But, that's not really my business is it?" Tenten intrupted her, smiling. Hinata smiled back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

As Naruto stepped out of the mayor's office, he found 2 men waiting for him by his bike. 

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked, eyeing the two of them. One of them wore sunglasses and a suite that covered his entire body from the nose down. The other wore a furry suit and had eyes that were almost slits.

"Perhaps." The man in the sunglasses said.

"We want to know why you were talking to Hinata." The other one said.

"Miss Hyuga?" Naruto said. "I bumped into her and was helping her up."

"You bumped into her!" The man in the fur roared trying to lunge at Naruto but the other one held him back. "Let me at him Shino, he's asking for it!"

"Kiba, calm down." Shino said. "Just look at him." Kiba's eyes looked onto Naruto's and he slowly began to calm down.

"Fine." Kiba snapped. "But you stay away from Hinata." He stormed off.

"You'll have to forgive him." Shino said. "He and I are compeating for Hinata's hand and I beleive he sees you as a threat."

"Really?" Naruto said, looking back at Kiba. "Well, she was kind of cute."

"And don't think that I won't try anything either." Shino threatened as he too walked away from Naruto. Naruto watched them as they walked away, unsure weather or not he had just made a pair of new enemies.

"They're a couple of good guys." Said a voice behind him. "Although Shino's a bit of a mystery and Kiba's a nut job." Naruto turned around to find a thing well toned woman with pink hair leaning against the rack next to Kyubi.

"Yeah, I kind of read that from them." Naruto said. "And you are?"

"Not going to fight you over Hinata if that's what you're asking." The woman said with a smile. "She's not really my type."

"Very funny." Naruto said. "Seriously though, who are you."

"Sakura Haruno." She replied. "I'm the town doctor."

"A female doctor?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You got a problem with that?" Sakura asked, strating up to her full height.

"No, no." Naruto said quickly, "I'm just saying that it's rare."

"That'd better be all your saying." Sakura threatened. "Or else I just might just not look at you when you come in after fighting the Sound Trio."

"How do you know that's why I'm here?" Naruto asked, his hand slowly sliding towards the Rasengan.

"Why else would you show up in town and go strait to the mayor's office?" Sakura said with a shrug. "Anyway, if you get hurt, you'll know where to find me." She said as she turned and left. Naruto watched her leave, his face slowly lowering down to her ass.

"It's officale, this town has got a lot of potential." He said, licking his lips. But then shook his vigeriously. "Whoa, can't tell if that was my innor demon talking of if I just spent more time with the pervy sage than I thought." Deciding he needed a drink, he made his way over to the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon. Inside the saloon it was practly empty except for 3 occupients, a man wearing a green suit, a preist, and a young woman wearing a curvy and revieling purple dress. The moutly crew watched Naruto as he walked in and sat down on a stooll. The large man in the green uniform came over to him.

"What can I get ya?" He asked.

"Raman." Naruto said. The barman nodded and reached below the counter, pulling out a bottle of Raman Whisky. "Thanks." Naruto said, throwing down some cash.

"So, what bring's you to Konohana?" The bartender asked, cleaning out a glass.

"The Sound Trio." Naruto said, taking a swig. The bartender almost dropped his glass when he heard that.

"Really?" The preist said, coming over to Naruto. "You think you can take down the Sound Trio?"

"Yeah, I think I can take 'em." Naruot said comphidently.

"Well let me tell you something tough guy." The woman in purple said. "Shikamaru, Choji, and I can't take them, and we're demons." She pointed to the preist and the bartender respectivly.

"Well, ma'am." Naruto said. "I got a a bit more than just being a demon in me. And what was your name." He took her hand and planted a small kiss on it, causing her scoul to turn into a grin.

"I'm Ino." She said with a giggle. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, if you end up doing your fighting here in the Saloon, try to do as little damage as possible, fixing this place'll be a real drag." He said.

"I'll do what I can Father." Naruto said with a nod. Then the door to the Saloon opened, and the Sound Trio entered. "And a lot sooner than I though." Naruto added, finishing his Raman.

* * *

**And I'll throw in Naruto's battle with the Sound Trio next time. Now come on folks, give me some reviews. I know I've got one loyal reader, but I wouldn't mind a few others.**


	3. Naruto v The Sound Trio

**I don't own anything**

Showdown in Konohana, Chapter 3, Naruto vs the Sound Trio

As the Sound Trio entered the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon, Naruto reached over and felt the handel of Rasangan.

"You three better find some cover." He said, nodding at Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Just try not to destroy our Saloon." Shikamaru said as they departed. "It's been in our families for generations."

"I'll do what I can Padra." Naruto said. As they left, the Sound Trio stared at Naruto.

"And just who the hell are you?" Dosu demanded.

"Someone who's got a beef with your entire fuckin' gang." Naruto said, stepping up and lighting a cigerete. "Particularly with a cirtian half-demon."

"Well we don't know much about you're quarel with the gang." Dosu said, rolling up his sleave. "But since you obviously don't like us," with a quick swipe of his arm, he sent a barrage of minuture bombs at Naruto. "We might as well get rid of you." But when the smoke cleared, Naruto was gone.

"Where the hell is he?" Zaku said looking around.

"Here." Naruto said standing by the doors to the saloon.

"No, here." A second Naruto said from the upper leavel of the saloon.

"And here." Said a third Naruto standing behind the bar. "Did I mention that some folks call me 'Shadow Clone' Naruto?" Dosu growled in annoyence.

"Zaku, take the one behind the bar." Dosu ordered. "Kin, the one upstairs." He himself charged at the Naruto by the door.

* * *

As Kin leap up onto the upper level, Naruto dived into one of the rooms. When Kin burst into the room, it was empty. Pulling out a set of needles, Kin slowly made her way through the room, eyes and ears sharp. Suddenly, she saw a streak flash out of the cornor of her eye and through the needles. Naruto dodged the needles, but when they exploided, Naruto was ripped to shreads. Kin smiled as he fell to the floor, shreaded and bloody, but her smirk faded when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"A shadow clone?" Kin said, fumbling in her bag for another set of needles.

"Damn strait!" Naruto shouted, appearing from behind the door and knocking Kin's legs out from under her.

"They don't call me 'Shadow Clone' for nothing." A second Naruto said, dropping from the cieling and bringing his foot down in an arc, kicking Kin in the face, flipping her over for the first Naruto to kick her in the stomach, lanching her towards the window. As Kin looked back, her eyes widened in horror as a third Naruto came crashing through the window and planting his feet into her stomach, dropping her to the floor.

"Game over bitch." Naruto said, stepping on Kin's throwing arm and pointing Rasangan at her head.

* * *

Zaku charged at Naruto, blasting out a shockwave from the palms of his hands. Naruto eaisly leapt over Zaku's blasts and Zaku himself. He spun around in mid air and lande grasfully before launching himself and elbowing Zaku in the gut. As Zaku coughed up blood, he grined as he raised his palms at Naruto, blasting him at point blank range. Naruto flew across the saloon, crashing into a near by table. 

"Heh, not so tough are ya?" Zaku asked, holding his stomach. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold: a hand shot out from the rubble, a clawed hand that was slowly beggining to grow red fur. Slowly, the rest of Naruto pulled himself out of the wreackge: his entire body had sprouted small red fur, his teeth had grown into long sharp fangs, his eyes had shifted into slits, and several tails had sprouted out behind him, 9 tails to be exact.

"Y-You," Zaku stuttered out, backing away, "You're the Nine Tails!" He cried out in terror.

"Better believe it mother fucker." Naruto growled in a deep, demonic voice. Dropping down onto all fours, Naruto charged at Zaku like a wild animal.

"N-No!" Zaku said. "Stay back!" He blasted Naruto with a giant shock wave which Naruto just ran through, not even bothering to acknolege the blast. Finally, Naruto reached Zaku and grabbed his hands, pulling them behind him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Naruto said, crushing Zaku's hands. "It's pathetic, you must have only been let into the Sound Gang as some kind of joke." The energy that Zaku had been trying to blast at Naruto filled up his arms, causing them to exploide from the inside, causing chuncks of flesh to go flying out. "You're nothing." Naruto growled, placing a foot on Zaku's back and he began to pull.

"Please." Zaku begged. "Have mercy."

"Sorry." Naruto growled. "Not intrested." With one strong pull, he discloated Zaku's arms, causing him to cry bloody murder as Naruto let him drop, his arms completly usuless.

* * *

As Dosu charged at his Naruto, Naruto dived out into the street. Dosu followed him, pulling his cybernetic arm out and arming it, ready for battle.

"So you're the legendary Naruto Uzumaki." Dosu said as Naruto backed away, his hand resting on the handle of Rasangan. "You've been called 'Shadow Clone' and 'Nine-Tailed'. But you don't look anything special." He spat in Naruto's direction, causing the gunman to narrow his eyes.

"And what about you?" Naruto taunted. "You're nothing but a mummy with a cybernetic arm." Dosu narrowed his one visible eye.

"This arm's a lot better than that piece of junk you've got strapped to you waist." Dosu insulted. That was the final straw.

"Nobody, insults my father's gun." Naruto growled, staring daggers at Dosu. "I challenge you to a dule." Naruto glanced up at the clock. "When that clock chimes in 5 minutes, we fire and see whichever one of us has got the better weapon."

"All right." Dosu said. "You're on." Dosu spent the time messing with his arm. Naruto meanwhile was reloading his Rasengan: loading in a new mag and refilling the chamber. With a gunt his pumped and clicked the two diffrent mechinisims.

"Help me out here dad." Naruto whispered as he rose to his feet and slid the Rasengan into it's holster. He and Dosu stood at opposite ends of the street, Dosu with his arm pulled back and Naruto kept his hand just above his gun.

When the clock finally chimed, Dosu swong his arm and Naruto drew his gun. For about 5 seconds, there was silence. And then, Dosu fell to his knees, clutching at his arm as the cybernetic half of it literally fell off, twitching.

"Thanks Dad." Naruto whispered, spinning Rasengan on his finger and holstering it. He approched Dosu and kicked the remains of his arm, which now had 2 large bullit holls in it and grabbed Dosu by the collar. "That's what you get for insulting my Father's gun." He threw Dosu to the ground.

Suddenly Kin cam flying out of the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon's upper windows and collapsed to the ground and Zaku came flying out of the window, his arms completly destroyed.

"You." Naruto said, going over to Kin. "I've got something I need you to do." He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear. "Now get ridding." He ordered, shoving her towards her ride. Then he grabbed Dosu and Zaku and haulded them to the jail.

"Sheriff Lee." Naruto said. "Got a couple of new inmates for you." Lee nodded and opened a cell door, to which Naruto threw them into. "And you may also want to call Dr. Sakura and get them looked at." Naruto said with a sly smile.

* * *

**And there you have it, the battle between Naruto and the Sound Trio. Tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Party and History

**WARNING! This chapter get's pretty graphic and contains a 3-way. If u don't like that, then skip down to the lower part of the story.**

**I don't own anything**

Showdown in Konohana, Chapter 4 Party and History

The town of Konohana was a town of celebration that night. Drinks were on the house, the food was free, even some of the whores weren't charging for some of the guys. The man of the hour, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, was just sitting at the bar, drinking down some Raman and watching the show.

"Any particular reason you're not partying?" Sakura asked as she plopped down next to Naruto taking a swig of her own drink.

"I'm not really the partying type." Naruto said with a sly grin. He could tell right away that Sakura was drunk, and if he play his cards right, he would probably be getting pretty lucky tonight.

"Ah come on Mr. Uzumaki." Ino said, dropping down next to Naruto on his other side. "Don't be a party Pooper."

"Sorry Miss Ino." Naruto said. "But I'm not sure if I'm interested in any cheap whores." He looked over just in time to see Ino's hand come flying at his face and get slapped silly.

"I'm not cheap cowboy." Ino said, standing over Naruto and yanking him up to her. "And I'm gonna drag you upstairs and prove it."

"Not so fast Ino-Pig." Sakura said, standing up. "Naruto's still got a few injuries from his fight earlier today, so I'm gonna come along to make sure he dosen't strain himself."

"Fine, I just hope you can fit that forehead of your's through the door." Ino snapped as she and Sakura began to drag Naruto up to an empty room upstairs. Throwing him onto the bed, Ino undid her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and thong.

"Why don't I put some music on." Sakura suggested, switching on a near by stereo and letting a quite, slow melody fill the air in the room. Slowly,

Sakura walked over to Ino and slid her hands up her bare torso while Naruto just leaned back and watched the scene unfold before him. Ino turned around and pulled up Sakura's shirt and took her turn at feeling her body. Ino slid down and pulled Sakura's pants down with her, and then kissed her way back up her leg. Then, the two girls walked over to Naruto and while Sakura positioned herself behind Naruto, Ino sat in his lap, slowly sliding herself up his body, pushing up his shirt and planting small kisses against him. Naruto giggled a little as Ino kissed him and as Sakura reached around him and lowered her hands towardes his belt and began to undo it. Ino straddled Naruto between her legs and arced her back, burying his face into her breasts while Sakura slid down his pants and began to stroke his shaft.

"You girls alway do this for the guy that saved your town?" Naruto asked, but they ignored him. Instead, they both looked into his face and began to kiss him, before long, their three tongues were intermingling with each other and their hands were all over one another.

"This is becoming a little too confusing." Ino said as she made a triangle with her hands and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto then felt a kind of tingling in his head, but it was quickly dismissed and Ino looked at him in confusion. "That's odd, my powers don't work on you." She said. Naruto just shrugged. "But they do work on you." Ino said, pointing her triangle hands at Sakura. Almost immediately, Ino fell on top of Naruto and Sakura froze for a second, before looking down at Naruto with hunger in her eyes.

"OK, what just happened?" Naruto demanded.

"You see Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura/Ino said. "I have the ability to possess people and I can feel everything that we both feel."

"Interesting," Naruto said right before Sakura/Ino mashed her lips against his in deep, hard kiss. Then, Sakura/Ino pulled down her thong and slider herself down onto Naruto, moaning as she began to go up and impale herself on him again and again.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

**When Necronamicons from different worlds are taken**

Copies of the Necronamicon are shown in the hands of monsters like Freddy Kruger, Jason Vorhaes, and Michel Myers.

**Fate and her Council call together the seven men that she believes can get them back**

Fate is shown sitting at a table with Papa Midnight, Professor Broom, Caretaker, Cogelisto, Skeleton Cowboy, and Abraham Whistler. There is a bright flash and seven men stand there.

**And now the ultimate battle between good and evil is about to erupt**

Punches are thrown, gunshots are heard, and the sound of a chain saw cuts through the night air.

**Staring Hellboy**

Hellboy smashes through a group of enemies with his stone fist and whirles around, firing Samaritan.

**Ghost Rider**

Ghost Rider rides through a heard of demons on his hellcycle, dragging one of them by his chain. Turning a sharp corner he sends the demon into his brethren then pulls out his shotgun and fires a blast of hellfire at them.

**Spawn**

Spawn steps out of the darkness, his long red cloak billowing behind him. He lashes out with his chains, impaling and entire row of demons.

**Blade**

Blade slowly makes his way through a crowd of demons, striking with precession blows. Then he pulls out his sword and decapitates a demon that was trying to sneak up on him.

**The Crow**

A crow flies over the battle field while The Crow jumps into a giant group of demons, braking bones and killing without mercy.

**Constantine**

Constantine bashes a demon in the face and them pulls out his Holy Shotgun and fire a round right through a demon's chest.

**And Ash Williams**

Ash leaps down, slashing a demon in half with his chainsaw and then whirls around, slicing another one at the waist. Then he cocks his boomstick and fires several shots into the heads of several demons.

**When the Sun sets on evil.**

The seven of them stand in a row from left to right: Constantine, the Crow, Spawn, Hellboy, Ghost Rider, Blade, and Ash.

**It rises for the Twilight Seven.**

**Rated M for language and graphic violence.**

(End Commercial Break)

* * *

Naruto sat up off the bed and began to put his cloths back on. Ino and Sakura both lay on the bed, presumably in control of their respected bodies. 

"The girls in this town are nuts." He muttered to himself. "But I'll be damned if they're not good to." Sliding his hat onto his head, Naruto peaked out the door to find that the party in the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon was still in full swing. But something caught Naruto's attention: out of the corner of his eye, he say Miss Hinata Hyuga sneak out the front door. Knowing that there was a snowball's chance in hell of him sneaking out the front door without getting noticed, Naruto doubled back into the room where Sakura and Ino were starting to snore and he jumped out the window, landing right in front of Hinata who gave a small "Eep!" of surprise.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said, standing up and brushing himself off. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"That's OK." Hinata said, resting her hand on her beating heart. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Parties are never really my element, just not comphtable in there, you know?" Naruto replied. Hinata nodded. "I bumped into your suitors earlier, Kiba and Shino. That Kiba guy's a bit of a loose cannon and I can honestly admit that Shino scares the shit out of me."

"Yes, they have that effect." Hinata admitted. "Mr. Uzumaki, why do you do everything you do?"

"What do you mean Miss Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

"The Sound Gang, why do you hate them?" Hinata asked. Naruto's expression suddenly became hard and cold.

"I was born in a town a lot like this one." Naruto explained. "My father was the mayor and he was teaching me everything he knew along with my Uncle Jirya who was sheriff and my Grandmother Tsunada. Everything was going peacefully, until the Sound Gang and their leader Orouchimaru rode into town. I watched as they slaughtered everyone I ever loved and destroyed everything. After they had left, there was nothing but me, Rasengan, and Kyubi. And it was on that day, that I vowed that no other town was going to be destroyed by the Sound Gang and that Orouchimaru was going to die."

"Oh my." Hinata gasped as Naruto finished his story. "I'm so sorry Mr. Uzumaki."

"Please Miss Hyuga." Naruto said, "Call me Naruto." Hinata slowly began to blush.

"A-and you can call me Hinata." She said. Slowly, the two of their faces began to inch closer and closer together, their lips almost touching.

"Hey!" Kiba roared, appearing in the doorway, Shino right behind him. "What do you think you're doing Uzumaki!"

"Nothing." Naruto said, leaning away from Hinata.

"Don't give me that shit!" Kiba roared. "I don't care what you do for this town! At noon tomorrow, a duel, you and me!" And then he stomped off, leaving Naruto alone with Hinata and Shino, who walked over to the two of them.

"You would protect Hinata from anything and never hurt her correct?" He asked Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto said, slightly taken aback. Shino nodded and took Hinata's hand.

"I only wish for you to be happy Hinata." He said, placing a small kiss on her hand. Then he turned to Naruto. "Be careful with Kiba, he's a real animal."

"Well so am I." Naruto replied with a grin.

* * *

**Next time, Naruto vs Kiba in a duel for Hinata's love. And also feel free to check out Twilight Seven.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	5. Naruto vs Kiba! Dule for Hinata's hand!

**Here it is, the dule between Kiba and Naruto.**

**I don't own anything**

Showdown in Konohana, Chapter 5, Naruto vs Kiba! A Dule for Hinata's Hand!

Naruto sat in his room, loading shells into the chamber of Rasangan and sliding the mag up into the gun. Brining the barrel of the gun to his forehead he let out a small sigh. From what he understood about Kiba, he was a good man, he was just to passinote. And while at times, passion was something that could drive you, it would also be something that could get you killed

Sliding Rasangan into it's holster, Naruto stood up and made his way out of his room and down to the saloon. Choji looked up as he came down.

"You're really going to go through with this dule, huh?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto said, sitting down at the bar. "If I don't, Kiba's just going to keep ranting on and on, driving everyone in town crazy. Am I right?"

"Yep, sounds like something he might do." Choji said. "You going to kill him?"

"Not if I can help it." Naruto admitted. "I try not to kill anyone unless they really deserve it. And so far, the only person who deserves to die in my eyes is Oorochimaru."

"The guy that destroyed your home huh?" Choji said. Naruto looked up at him. "Miss Hyuga mentioned it the other night."

"Word travels fast." Naruto commented, checking his pocket watch. 11:55. "Guess it's show time." Naruto stood up from the bar and walked out of the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon and into the street. Kiba was already there, waiting.

"So, you decided to show up!" Kiba called, his arms crossed over his chest, a single gun resting against his hip.

"Of course." Naruto said, walking to the end of the street. "Why wouldn't I dule someone I know that I can beat." Kiba tightened his grip on his arm and bore his teeth. "Rule?" Naruto asked.

"A battle till one of us concides or is dead." Kiba said. "In the event that one or both of us run out of bullits, then we fight hand to hand."

"Or paw to paw." Naruto said.

"Or paw to paw." Kiba agreeded. The two of them stood in the street, their hands hovvering over their guns. Naruto looked down both sides of the street. Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino stood in front of the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon. Sakura stood with them, her medical bag in hand. On the other side of the street, Neji and Tenten stood in front of town hall with Lee standing behind them. Hinata stood a few steps down from them, Shino at her side. Naruto's eyes strayed back to Kiba. For a second there was silence. And then the clock chimed and the sound of gun fire rang out through the street.

Kiba had drew his gun, a long white pistol with 2 revolving barrels, and fired off his shots, the bullets cris crossing in the air. Naruto's Rasangan fired from both it's barells, the twin bullets flying through the air. The two sets of bullets missed each other by inches and flew towards their opponiets. The two of them dodged the shots and fired off at one another. When all of their bullets were spent, the stood across from one another. Naruto had taken one in the leg and another had grazzed his cheek. Kiba was bleeding from the arm and shoulder.

"Guess we're out of ammo." Naruto said.

"Looks like." Kiba said, holstering his gun and throwing off his gun belt. Naruto followed suit. Then the tow of them began to change form. Kiba sprothing white fur and his face was lengthening into a muzzle while Naruto was sprouting red fur, a muzzle, and the signeture nine-tails of his namesake. But then Kiba did something that Naruto wasn't expecting: his head litteraly split into two seprate heads.

_Whoa_. Naruto though. _I've seen a lot of weird-ass shit in my day, and this one is diffinetly up there._

Kiba threw his two heads back and let out twin howls. Naruto let out a growl and prepared for the fight. The two of them launched themselves at one another at the same instant. Naruto held one of his heads back, but the other one bit into his shoulder. Naruto let out a yelp of pain. Grabbing Kiba by the shoulders, he threw himself backward, lifting Kiba off his feet and slammed him against the ground. Kiba released his hold on Naruto and he rolled away. Kiba sprung up and charged at Naruto again, but this time, the fox was ready. He moved to the side and wrapped his tails around Kiba and threw him across the street.

_Damn it this guys tough._ Kiba thought. _Maybe this dule was a mistake. Maybe he can protect Hinata. Well, there's only one way to make sure. If he can survive my Cyclone Claw technique, then he will be worthy._

Kiba threw his heads back again and leapt up the buildings into the sun. Naruto followed him, squinting into he sun. He could just barly make up Kiba's form as he began to spin like a twister, charging at Naruto. Naruto created several clones and then one of them leapt up at Kiba, dodging Kiba and striking him with one of his back legs. The other 3 clones on the ground leapt up and kicked Kiba one after another, back up to the first Naruto who grabbed him by the tail and spun like a wheel before throwing Kiba to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Kiba lay in the small creator. Sakura jumped in to tend to his wounds while Naruto slowly approched as well, shifting back into his human form.

"Why...didn't you...kill me?" Kiba choaked out.

"I have no vendeta against you and I have no reason to kill you." Naruto said. "Besides, if I did kill you Hinata would never forgive me." Kiba laughed and then coughed up blood.

"Take...care of...her." Kiba said.

"You have my word." Naruto said. "If I fail to do so, then may I be struck down."

"I'll...hold you...to that." Kiba said before he passed out. He and Shino hopped down and helped to carry him into Sakura's cliniqe. When Naruto walked out, he found Hinata standing there.

"You have won the dule." She said, not looking him in the eye. "I am yours."

"Only in Kiba's eyes." Naruto said. Hinata looked up at him. "Who you decide to love is your decison Hinata, not mine, not Kiba's, not anyone's but your own." The words had just barly left his lips when Hinata threw herself into Naruto's arms, kissing him deeply. Naruto, shocked at first, slid his arms around her.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She said when they broke apart. "My heart, my soul, and my body are yours."

"Hinata," Naruto said, resting his forehead agains hers. "You had me at love." He kissed her again and then picked her up and carried her to the Ino-Shika-Cho Saloon.

* * *

**And that's the end of that whole thing. Naruto kicked Kiba's ass and won the lovly Hinata Hyuga. Come on, you didn't exactly expect me to kill Kiba did you? He's in my top 5 Ninja with Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara.**

**Next time I'll introduce Kakashi and the Sand Siblings. I might also throw in Zabuza and Haku before I throw the Sound Gang in, what do y'all think.**

**Also, I'm thinking about making a Mortal Kombat/Naruto crossover/fusion with Naruto as Lui Kang and Lee as Johnny Cage. What do y'all think, and I'm very open to ideas folks.**

**R&R**


End file.
